happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Happy Feet Three by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Gentoo-Land and Macaroni-Land". Plot (Back at Polar Bear Land) *King Polar: Leopardy, just to be sure that the three seals are okay. *Leopardy: Yes. I've seen those seals before and i send them to go after the penguins. They will eat and chump them up. *King Polar: That sound interesting. That loser Terry will be sorry for what he did to me back in the past. *Leopardy: It feel so sharp to be a bad guy. *King Polar: Pesky penguins. I alway hated those birds than puffins. *Sharon: King Polar. *King Polar: Sharon my love. Anything you need? *Sharon: I saw one of Mumble's group heading to one of the penguin lands. *King Polar: No. That little pest of a emperor. I will have a war by tonight. And together, we will strike down Penguin-Land and the Emperor Nation will be renamed to the Polar Nation. *Leopardy: Wow. *Sharon: Does it seem good to you? *King Polar: Yes. Take care of Zion and Minty. I have some other things to do. *Sharon: Okay, if you need me, just call me. *King Polar: Sure thing. My fury will rise on the moon by midnight. (Meanwhile, Mumble, Erik, Bo, Atticus, Ashley and Lauren are heading to Gentoo-Land next) *Mumble: So Gentoo-Land is the next spot. *Erik: Yes. Noah told us to go to these lands. *Bo: He forced us to do it. *Mumble: Right. I wonder which way is the penguin land? *Ashley: Gentoo-Land must be on the other side. *Mumble: This land is so big. It almost make Elephant Seal Land a bit larger than a bowl. *Lauren: Tough than you know. *Mumble: Wait. I see footprints, follow me. (The footprints lead to Gentoo-Land) *Erik: Wow, is that sand? *Mumble: Yes. That is sand. *Bo: Where did it came from? *Mumble: I have no idea. The last time i checked sand is when i was washed up in a beach of the city. *Atticus: Wow, you have to see this. *Mumble: What is it Atticus? Is this some kind of- Whoa. (Gentoo-Land turn out to be a beach resort, a land with less snow, full of sand and mountains) *Bo: See? *Atticus: It's so beautiful. *Ashley: I can see different type of penguins. *Mumble: These are Gentoo penguins. They are like adelies but gentooish than the adelies and chinstraps. *Erik: Come on, let's go. *Mumble: Erik, stay as a group. I keep telling you all the time when you wander around in places like you did back at Emperor-Land. *Erik: Let's go. *Mumble: Fine. But don't talk to strangers. (In Gentoo Beach, most of the Gentoo penguins are relaxing, swimming and playing in the water and chicks having fun) *Gentoo Chick #1: I made a sand castle. *Gentoo Chick #2: Lucky. *Gentoo Chick #3: Mine is a igloo. *Gentoo Chick #4: Igloo? Don't they make these anymore? (Back with Mumble's group) *Mumble: Wow. Look at this place. It's so amazing. *Lauren: Better than cold snow. *Ashley: Now it's warm sand. *Erik: What about hot rock? *Mumble: Hot Rock? Let's not talk about it. *Atticus: Why? You liked the place, right? *Mumble: I have to find the leader of the land. He's everywhere. *Atticus: Alway everywhere. *Mumble: Now i have to watch out for the rocks i step by. (Far from the land, the elders look by the emperors) *Elder 1: Sir, are you seeing any outsiders? *???: No. Not at all. *Elder 2: One big one is the feathery one. *???: And he has kids with him. *Elder 3: They must be far-walkers. *???: Oh look, here they come. *Mumble: Um... excuse me? Are you the leader of Gentoo Land? *???: Oh why yes. Why would you ask me that ridiculous question? *Mumble: Noah send me here to see you. *???: Noah? Who's Noah? I never met a penguin named Noah. Is he some kind of gentoo or something? *Mumble: He is a emperor penguin like me. *???: A emperor penguin. Ah, i see. They are the biggest penguins alive. Are they from Emperor-Land? *Mumble: Yes. We moved after the Doomberg crashed into our home and destroyed everything. *???: The Doomberg.......that is one big old news for now. No more earthquakes around the continent for now. *Mumble: By the way, what's your name? *???: My name? You asked me? I am Middleton, the leader of Gentoo-Land. *Mumble: So Middleton, Noah send me all the way to see you. *Middleton: Noah, that seem interesting. So what are you here for? *Mumble: Do you have a seal on your way? *Middleton: A seal? No. I have no leopard seals on my beach or even a elephant seal. *Mumble: Then what is this place suppose to be? *Middleton: This is a Gentoo beach resort and who are the chicks suppose to be? *Mumble: That's Erik, Atticus, Boadicea, Ashley and Lauren. *Middleton: Hello little kiddies, how are you all doing? *Erik: Good. *Bo: Great. *Atticus: Not as much. *Middleton: You adopted those kids? *Mumble: No. Erik is mine and the rest are from their belonging owners. *Middleton: Oh. That's good. Are you seeing a predator around? (Mateo the sea lion swim close to the ocean and spy on the gentoo penguins) *Mateo: Ah ha. Check. *jump off and roar* *Gentoo #1: SEA LION! *Gentoo #2: EVERYBODY RUN! *Everyone: *panic and run* *Middleton: What happen here?! *Elder 1: Sir, the sea lion just came out of nowhere to scare the gentoos off. *Middleton: Oh no. Not one of my worst enemies. Worst than a leopard seal was. Mumble, go after the sea lion. *Mumble: Yes Middleton. Kids, you stay here. *Ashley: Why? I alway want to fight those seals off. *Mumble: You can't. What i said back at King Penguin Land, just stay off from a predator. *Lauren: Okay. *Middleton: Let's go kids. *Elder 2: Let's move it. *Mumble: Alright. My time to stop a predator again. (Mumble run after a sea lion to fight) *Mumble: Hey seal! *Mateo: Hey you, are you a feather penguin? *Mumble: Yeah. You must be a fast eating killing machine. *Mateo: A machine?! *move* I AM A POWERFUL SEAL! *hit Mumble* *Mumble: Ow. *Mateo: Ha ha ha ha ha. *Mumble: Stop it. I have enough. *Mateo: You can't stop me. My flip flap will let you go down in the tub. *Mumble: Not today: *fight more* *Mateo: THE PUNCHES! IT HURT! *Mumble: Like a hopping kangaroo, take this! *feet slam to Mateo* *Mateo: Ow. I'll chase you! *Mumble: Catch me as you can. *swim in the water* *Mateo: Come on, come on. Move the body. *swim in the water* (With the group) *Middleton: Go Mumble, stop the sea lion. *Elder 1: Everything is gonna be alright. *Elder 2: Stand back. If a skua come toward us, don't move. *Erik: We don't have any skuas coming. *Elder 2: Young man, we may have a skua attack soon. *Atticus: Or not. *Elder 3: There in the ocean chasing each other. *Middleton: Unbelievable. How could they do this? (In the ocean underwater) *Mumble: Hey pesky, catch me. *Mateo: I HATE THIS CHASE! (Mumble and Mateo chased each other from side to side and zig zag at the same time) *Mateo: Reach me here. *Mumble: Ha! You're too slow. *Mateo: *growl* I hate it! I keep losing every time. (Mumble and Mateo jump out of the water and still chase each other) *Mateo: This bird is mine. *Mumble: You're weak like a lazy sea lion like you. *Mateo: You're weak like a fat penguin who can't move. (With the group) *Middleton: Elders, stop him. *Elder 1: Right Middleton. *Elder 2: Capture the seal! (The Elders arrive to join Mumble on trapping Mateo) *Mateo: Hey! *Elder 3: Bring in the rope trap! *Mumble: You mean a net? *Elder 4: Net? Yes. We trap predators from coming in. *Mumble: I'll get it. *Elder 5: Stop right there sea lion. *Mateo: *growls* So, you have a chance of trapping me? We'll not! *slam the elders* *Elder 6: No! *Elder 1: Do something. *Elder 2: Hurry up back there! (Mumble went into the nest pile by looking in several items the gentoos found) *Mumble: This is from the aliens. I just found a net. *grab the net* I got it! *Elder 1: Bring it over here! *Mumble: I'm coming. *Mateo: Uh oh. *Mumble: *throw the net to trap Mateo* *Mateo: *got away quick with the net trapped in him* *Elder 1: He's getting away! *Elder 2: Let's stop the seal! *Elder 3: Come on, together. *Elder 4: Here we go again. *Mumble: Throw some rocks to get him away. *Elder 5: Yes my boy, we will do it anyway. *Elder 6: Throw some rocks to the seal! (The elders throw the rocks at Mateo) *Mateo: OUCH! STOP IT! *Mumble: You're not funny you fatty. Throw more rocks at him! *Middleton: Throw more rocks! *Elder 1: Go away seal! *Mateo: Ow! No. You will all pay! *swim back to the ocean* *Mumble: Woo hoo! That sea lion is gone now. *Middleton: Okay gentoos, all clear! *Everyone: *cheers* *Erik: Yes. *Atticus: We're free. *Bo: Finally, now we don't have to deal with this sea lion ever again. *Middleton: I love it, i love it, i love it! *Mumble: Wow, that's good. *Middleton: Yep. Peaceful like a peach. *Elder 2: Thank you for saving us Mumble. *Mumble: You elders are welcome. *Middleton: Ah yeah, that the good stuff. *Erik: So daddy, are we ready to go? *Mumble: Son, we saved Gentoo-Land now. And what the other place i have to go next? *Middleton: What land you have to go next? *Mumble: Macaroni-Land? *Middleton: Macaroni and cheese? *Mumble: No. Not the food. The place. *Middleton: Oh. I been there before. Is that the one with the macaroni penguins? *Mumble: Yes. What the place is like? *Middleton: Well, they are suppose to look like rockhoppers. See, that what Macaroni-Land is all about. *Mumble: Wow. Macaroni-Land look like a good place to visit. *Bo: So, do they have food there? *Middleton: Yes. All lands need to have food. That include the lifetime of the antarctic. *Mumble: The krills would have get it too on the food chain. *Middleton: The food chain. That's a good one. *Lauren: So, everyone is safe from the sea lion? *Middleton: Yes. Macaroni-Land is still about macaroni penguins. You guys are off to go. *Mumble: Thank you Middleton. *Erik: Thank you for the help. *Middleton: You guys are welcome. Come back anytime you need. Peace! *Ashley: By Middleton. *Middleton: Goodbye little one. *Elder 3: So Middleton? Back to normal? *Middleton: Yes. The seal is gone. Everyone go back to your places. (In the plains, Mumble and the kids are heading to Macaroni-Land) *Mumble: I wonder where Macaroni-Land could be at? *Erik: If we're lost, go back to Gentoo-Land to tell Middleton. *Mumble: No Erik, we might be lost again just like last time was. Try to stay as a group. *Erik: Okay dad, we get lost sometimes. *Atticus: It's not that bad. I'm glad that we're all together at one. *Mumble: Yes. Good deal Atticus. *Atticus: Thank you Uncle Mumble. *Mumble: You're welcome. *Erik: Are you seeing the rocks? *Mumble: Hm..............something look familiar. *Ashley: They're brownish. Are they? *Mumble: Yes. Let's go. *Lauren: I'm seeing something in the shade now. *Mumble: Then come on and i'll dig it with you. (In the rocky piles) *Mumble: Something doesn't seem right. Who made all of those scratches? *Erik: That must be the polar bears Terry have been talking about. *Mumble: King Polar. He done all of this. *Atticus: What a monster he is. *Mumble: Yeah. Everyone doesn't trust him at all. *Bo: He has been a bad boy for sure. *Mumble: Yeah. His kids aren't trusted. *Ashley: Hey guys, i saw a high hill on the mountain. Let's go. *Mumble: Ashley is right. Come on, this must be the way to Macaroni-Land. *Erik: Are you sure? *Mumble: Yes. It has to be it. I know the way in it. (On the mountains on their way to Macaroni-Land) *Mumble: Look out for the traps. They may want to kill you. *Bo: I'm scared. *Mumble: Don't be scared of yourself Boadicea, we're going together. It's not like we're back home when bad things happen. *Bo: I know. I'm brave enough to hop on those things. *Mumble: Good. Keep moving. *Atticus: Okie dokie. *Ashley: Sound interesting. *Mumble: I didn't know some penguin lands would have this problem. *Lauren: Bad things happen sometimes. *Mumble: Yeah, like what King Polar is doing. *Bo: Hop on. *Mumble: Let do it together. *Atticus: Alright. (Everyone jump over the broken rocks of the mountains) *Erik: It's getting foggy. *Mumble: Everyone to the other side. *Ashley: Let's go. *Atticus: Oh boy. *Bo: Watch out! (A broken bridge is seen, causing the group to be trapped) *Mumble: Great. You guys didn't see the bridge in 5 seconds. *Erik: But it- *Mumble: DON'T MOVE! *Erik: Sorry. *Mumble: We have to go left to take this long way. The shortcut is broken now. *Erik: Fine. Let's just go. (In the other side of the mountain) *Mumble: Just close from the fog. *Atticus: Hey look. We made it to Macaroni-Land. *Bo: Finally. This is the place Noah and Middleton told us about. *Mumble: We're going in. (The group finally arrive at Macaroni-Land in the nesting piles) *Mumble: Whoa. Nests are sure for babies. *Macaroni #1: Watch yourself fluff. *Mumble: Oh, my bad. *Erik: I think it's not the place for talking to strangers. *Mumble: I know Erik. But better watch out. *Macaroni #2: Keep it moving. *Mumble: What did you say? *Macaroni #2: Move. *Mumble: Just ignore the stranger. (With the elders of the land) *Elder 1: What are those far-walkers doing here? *???: I wonder who they are. *Elder 2: What about them? *???: Strangers, what ever. *Elder 3: Have you met them before? *???: No. Never ever. *Elder 3: Okay then. Just saying. (With Mumble's group) *Atticus: There's so many of them. *Bo: There's like a thousands. *Ashley: I see. *Lauren: So cool. *Mumble: Um, excuse me. Where i can find the elders? *Macaroni #3: The elders? There like far and go straight, then turn left. *Mumble: Okay, thank for the tip. *Macaroni #3: You're welcome. If you're lost, just call me and i find your way to get to them. *Mumble: No need. I know the way. *Macaroni #3: Lucky me. (Kayla, a female fur seal stare at the land in the ocean and swim all the way there. Back with the elders.) *???: Do you think i met them before? No. *Elder 1: They're coming now. *Elder 2: Oh hello there, what do you guys need? *Mumble: Noah send me to talk to you guys. *Elder 3: Noah? *???: Who do you think you are? *Mumble: I'm Mumble and this is my kids, Erik, Atticus, Boadicea, Ashley and Lauren. Erik is also my only child as the rest belong to their owners. *???: Mumble HappyFeet, we met together. I'm Edmund. *Mumble: Edmund? That's a nice name. *Edmund: Thanks. What do you want? *Mumble: I'm just wondering if you know anything about King Polar. *Edmund: King Polar, he was a bad polar bear before. No one would ever talk to him about his whereabouts. *Mumble: He has been bad all the time. My friend Terry told me about it. *Edmund: So he has been bad. What did he do? *Mumble: They throw a snowball at me and destroyed Adelie-Land. *Edmund: Oh no. That's bad. *Mumble: Yeah. They're going to pay on what they did with me. *Edmund: Don't worry fluff boy, bad things alway happen and there are alway predators out there. Got it? *Mumble: Yes. *Edmund: Good. I may be telling you about this. *Erik: So what? *Atticus: Anything exciting? *Edmund: No. You kids must be on a quest. *Bo: We were here to stop King Polar. *Edmund: King Polar, i see. *Lauren: He is one bad of a bear. *Edmund: Check. What is the worse thing he done? *Ashley: He fought my father as a kid. He tried to destroy Emperor-Land and the Penguin Lands alike. *Edmund: The Penguin Lands. I hope he didn't attack my land. *Ashley: Not your land. *Edmund: Oh. I'm good. *Mumble: Brace yourself, there's a predator coming. *Edmund: A predator......not again. *Erik: Oh look. A fur seal. *Edmund: FUR SEAL?! (Kayla the fur seal arrive at the beach, scaring off penguins in the land) *Macaroni #3: Fur seal! *Macaroni #4: Everyone run! *Elder 1: Edmund, there is a fur seal on the way. *Edmund: A leopard seal? *Elder 2: No! A fur seal. *Edmund: Oh. I can't hear that much. *Mumble: Don't worry. I'll stop that beast. *Erik: Daddy, don;t go. *Mumble: Erik, don't worry. Daddy will be fine. *Atticus: Leave it to Mumble. He can do it. *Erik: Fine. You go dad. *Mumble: Ready or not, here i come. *Ashley: Good luck Mumble HappyFeet. *Edmund: Go my boy. Stop that beast. (Mumble started to face Kayla the fur seal) *Mumble: Hey fur seal, what your doing? *Kayla: Who are you? What do you want? *Mumble: You're a girl? I'm Mumble HappyFeet. *Kayla: Yeah, i'm Kayla. *Mumble: What are you doing here. Who brought you here to stop the penguins? *Kayla: King Polar send me to stop you. *Mumble: King Polar?! That bad of a bear is going down tonight and you. *Kayla: Bring it. *Mumble: *slide over Kayla and jump on her* *Kayka: Hey. *Mumble: Nice try icy butt. *Kayla: Come back here! *chase Mumble* *Mumble: Catch me as you can. *Kayla: I'll get you like a soccer ball. *Mumble: *throw a rock at Kayla* *Kayla: Ow. *Mumble: Man, that wasn't so bad. *Kayla: *roar* *Mumble: *run* Oh no. *Kayla: You're gonna face my fury. *Mumble: Catch me coward. *Kayla: I'll get you! *chase after Mumble* *Mumble: Ha. Run after me fatty. *Kayla: Don't call me fatty. *Mumble: Whoops. There goes a rock. *Kayla: I hate rocks. *Mumble: There i go. Follow me as you can. *Kayla: I hate you! (With the group) *Edmund: Go Mumble Go! *Erik: Is daddy alright? *Edmund: Yes boy, daddy is fighting with the fur seal. Silly seals, they never learn on a safe land. (Mumble and Kayla swim into the ocean for a chase) *Mumble: Uh oh, last one there's a smelly leopard seal! *Kayla: I will feed you to my precious polar bear. *Mumble: Catch me as you can! *Kayla: I'm gonna eat you tonight! *Mumble: Wow, i didn't know how fur seals never learn to eat a penguin like that. *Kayla: *open her mouth and try to bite Mumble* *Mumble: Whoa! *Kayla: *swim fast* Come back here. *Mumble: *swim fast* You won't get me this time. *Kayla: *growls* *Mumble: Oh no, gotta catch me as a fish! *Kayla: Come back here french fry! *Mumble: *dodge the icebergs* Ha ha. *Kayla: *break the little icebergs* I'll get you right now and put you in a box. *Mumble: You never catch me. Never ever. (Mumble and Kayla jumped on a iceberg, setting a glare together) *Mumble: I don't like you. *Kayla: I don't like you either. *Mumble: Is that all you got? *Kayla: Yes. I have a favor for you. *Mumble: What is it? *Kayla: *slam Mumble with her tail* *Mumble: Hey! *hit Kayla* *Kayla: You little whoop! *slam Mumble* *Mumble: How dare you hit me like that? *peak Kayla* *Kayla: Hey! *Mumble: Ha ha. *Kayla: *try biting Mumble* *Mumble: Whoa. So close. *Kayla: You idiot! I hate losing. *Mumble: I hate losing too. But how about this?! *bite Kayla* *Kayla: Ow! Not again. *Mumble: You're going down. *Kayla: Try to keep it cool when dodging a enemy attack. *Mumble: *roll over* *Kayla: *caught Mumble* *Mumble: Uh oh. *bite her tail* *Kayla: *roars* *Mumble: Ha ha ha. It happened again. *Kayla: Curse you Mumble! Curse you! *Mumble: Chase me again! *jump in the water* *Kayla: Okay Kayla, you got this. *swim into the water* (Underwater, Mumble is being chased by Kayla) *Kayla: Come back, i wanna eat you alive. *Mumble: Oh no you don't. You can't tell me what to do. *dodge through the icebergs* *Kayla: Whoa. So many icebergs. *Mumble: Yeah right. But look out! *Kayla: Huh? *get hit by an iceberg* *Mumble: Ha ha. *Kayla: *growls* You little monster. *Mumble: *swim away* Whoa. *Kayla: I will get your feathers off! *Mumble: Now this is going to get more of a zig zag on the icebergs. *Kayla: *dodge over the icebergs* Where are you. *Mumble: Can't catch me as you can. *Kayla: You fool! *Mumble: *chuckles* No one can get to me. *Kayla: I found you! *Mumble: Uh oh. *swim away* *Kayla: Come back here! *Mumble: Nah nah nah boo boo. You can't catch me. *Kayla: You little scumbag! *get hit by a iceberg, ending up in defeat* Mumble HappyFeet! You will pay. *Mumble: Ha. I hope you learned your lesson. *swim back to Macaroni-Land* (Back at Macaroni-Land, Mumble returned to the land) *Mumble: All clear! The fur seal is gone. *Edmund: Oh my, everyone, the coast is all clear. *Elder 1: No. He said the fur seal is gone. *Edmund: The furry fox? *Elder 2: The fur seal is gone! *Edmund: Oh, everyone, back to our homes! *Erik: The predator is gone again. *Atticus: Look like all of our tasks from Noah is finally over. *Bo: Hip hip hooray. *Ashley: You did it. *Lauren: You saved the land once again. *Mumble: Yep i did. *Edmund: I am very proud of you Mumble HappyFeet, you saved us all. You were like a true hero. *Erik: I love you daddy. *Mumble: I love you too Erik. *Edmund: Feel free to have fish and shrimp if you like. *Mumble: No thanks. I just have breakfast. *Edmund: Okay, lunch? *Mumble: Oh my, i didn't eat lunch. *Edmund: Then eat a fish. You're free to get one. *Mumble: Thanks. Kids, grab a fish on your way home. *Erik: Alright. *Atticus: Fresh fish in the rock *Bo: Woo hoo. *Ashley: I like it. *Lauren: Taste good. *Ashley: You ate it? *Lauren: No. I'm keeping it on the way home. *Edmund: My friends, the new ones. *Mumble: Thank for the help Edmund. *Edmund: You're quite welcome. *Mumble: Oh, you better look out for King Polar, he may be hunting on attacks. *Edmund: Oh my, better watch out for him. *Mumble: We will. Be safe. *Edmund: Thank again Mumble HappyFeet. *Mumble: We'll meet again someday. *Edmund: Goodbye everyone. Stay here. *Mumble: Have a nice day. *Edmund: Everyone, our home is now safe from a predator of we hate. *Everyone: *cheers* TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 9) Previous: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 7) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions